Maid Izaya?
by Xichishie
Summary: Ini gila. Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran sang Informant Shinjuku tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, dia sedang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Haha. . . tidak mungkinkan tiba-tiba dia ada di Ikebukuro, padahal tidak ingat kapan dia keluar dari pintu rumah apartemennya? Kesampingkan hal itu, omong-omong benda absurd apa yang dia kenakan sekarang ini?. ShizuoxIzaya.


.

Ini gila.

Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran sang Informant Shinjuku tersebut.

Lebih tepatnya, ia sedang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang bermimpi buruk.

Haha... tidak mungkinkan tiba-tiba ia ada di Ikebukuro—mana di gang sempitnya lagi, padahal dia tidak ingat sejak kapan dia keluar dari pintu rumah apartemennya.

Tidak mungkinkan ketika tiba-tiba ia menemukan bulu mata palsu di matanya, bedak make-up di pipinya, dan lipstik merah di bibirnya.

Tidak mungkinkan aroma parfum yang biasa ia pakai mendadak menjadi bau rasa strawberry gini?

Tidak mungkinkan bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang memakai baju terusan pink renda-renda yang panjang roknya diatas lutut dengan lengan labu kecil, plus celemek putih renda-renda dengan hiasan pita yang lumayan cukup besar. Jangan lupakan sarung tangan putih berpita pink ber-furry dengan koas kaki putih panjang lengkap dengan renda-renda, dan sepatu pink dengan hak tinggi.

L—LALU APA INI!? Izaya memegang sesuatu seperti 'rambut' yang berwarna hitam ikal dari kepalanya. Wig? Bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri ketika ia menyadari kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi saat ini. Lalu, dua benda yang menonjol disini apaan? Tajam-tajam di ujungnya. Lumayan sakit ketika tertusuk...

...

Kumohon jangan katakan ini...

Tidaaaaaakkkk...

Selang beberapa detik, Izaya hampir berteriak ketika ia menyadari sedang memakai nekomimi dengan seragam baju maid di Ikebukuro.

Perhatian. Di Ikebukuro.

* * *

**Maid Izaya!?**

.

**Disclaimer** © Narita Ryohgo. **Pairing** : Shizuo x Izaya. **Rating **: T.  
**Genre** : Humour, Romance. **Warning** : typo, mungkin OOC.

* * *

Izaya memeriksa setiap sudut-sudut lipatan rok yang bergelombang itu, berharap-harap menemukan kantong atau semacamnya yang menyimpan _switchblade_ kesayangannya. Ayolah. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang, dia sedang berada di Ikebukuro. Menginjakan kaki di Ikebukuro tanpa senjata di tangan sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Nihil. Bahkan dia sudah menyibak-nyibakkan pakaian menyebalkan yang dikenakannya—mana tahu sesuatu barang jatuh karenanya, ataupun mengangkat roknya dan bahkan berusaha untuk membuka seluruh pakaian maid ini. _Hell_. Bukan kabar bagus yang ia dapat, malah mendapati bahwa di sedang memakai pakaian dalam wanita.

Tanpa uang sepeser pun, dia tidak mungkin dia bisa pulang ke rumah di Shinjuku begitu saja. Masa dia pulang dengan jalan kaki? Kau tidak bercanda, kan? Bahwa 'Tuhan' sepertinya harus menempuh jarak antara Ikebukuro dan Shinjuku yang lumayan jauh itu dengan jalan kaki. Izaya menghela nafas. Mau apa lagi, tidak mungkinkan dia terlunta-lunta tanpa arah di Ikebukuro dengan pakaian sialan ini.

Tidak menghindari kemungkinan besar bertemu dengan anggota geng yang selalu merajai sudut gelap kota Ikebukuro ini. Izaya memastikan dirinya memiliki beberapa opsi. Pertama, mencari bantuan di rumah Shinra dan meminta Celty mengantarkannya ke apartemennya. Sepertinya ini adalah pilihan yang paling cepat dan mudah. Tapi, Sayangnya opsi ini terlalu berisiko, yang berarti dia harus menunjukkan dirinya dengan pakaian yang konyol ini pada mereka, sungguh itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisa harga dirinya sebagai pria hancur begitu saja. Izaya bisa membayangkan gelak tawa yang membahana dari teman sekolahnya dulu.

Opsi kedua, Izaya terpaksa menggunakan pakaian yang memalukan ini menjadi senjatanya sementara. Kau tahukan, seperti di film dimana orang-orang menyamarkan dirinya dan pura-pura menjadi orang lain. Hanya saja, penyamaran ini bisa jadi salah fatal ketika identitasmu ketahuan, tidak satu-dua orang yang tahu. Rumor akan menyebar dan seluruh penduduk Ikebukuro akan mengetahui tentang aib ini, membayangkan dirinya masuk ke dalam koran ataupun acara televisi dengan _headline_ **ORIHARA IZAYA DITEMUKAN SEDANG BERPAKAIAN MAID DENGAN NEKOMIMI DI ALUN-ALUN IKEBUKURO! **mungkin dia akan bunuh diri setelah itu.

Bagaimana pun juga sedikit orang tahu lebih baik daripada seisi Ikebukuro tahu. Rumah Shinra tidak jauh dari tempat ini, hanya beberapa meter jauhnya. Izaya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tenang, tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa dia sang _Informant Broker,_ Orihara Izaya, salah satu orang yang paling berbahaya di Ikebukuro.

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Oke.

Izaya memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki di bawah cahaya matahari itu, dia seakan-akan memasuki wilayah asing di luar teritori yang aman.

"IZAAAAAAYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Izaya mengerjap. Belum sempat ia menginjakan kakinya ke tanah, bahaya sesungguhnya sudah datang. Izaya memang tidak melupakan keberadaan makluk buas satu ini, Heiwajima Shizuo. Cuman, kenapa harus dia yang datang lebih dulu? di luar dari segala perkiraannya. Ya, kan dimana-mana boss terakhir muncul terakhiran.

Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah _traffic sign_ terjun bebas dari langit dan sukses menancap tanah aspal dalam-dalam. Arah jam dua dengan jarak dua sampai tiga meter jauhnya dari tempat dia berdiri. Tidak hanya itu, Izaya juga bisa melihat kerumunan orang mulai menyingkir dan membuat jalan kosong, seperti menyambut raja yang turun ke jalan untuk menyapa rakyatnya.

Izaya melihat titik hitam di ujung sana, semakin lama kian membesar. Tak salah lagi, orang itu Heiwajima Shizuo, sedang berlari tepat ke arahnya, dengan wajah seperti biasanya. Jengkel, marah, dan bahkan dia bisa melihat urat nadi yang menegang di pelipisnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Terdiam, padahal jika ada kesempatan, dia masih bisa lari. Apakah Izaya terlalu malu untuk berlari dengan rok yang melambai-lambai? Tidak. Bukan begitu. Lari hanya akan membocorkan identitas aslinya, sama saja dengan mencetak gol di gawang sendiri. Lagipula, saat ini dia masih belum memastikan apakah Shizuo tahu kalau orang yang sedang memakai baju maid ini adalah dirinya. Melempar dari jarak sejauh itu, Izaya yakin bahwa Shizuo hanya asal lempar menurut _feeling_-nya.

"IZZZAAAAAYYAAAAAAA!"

Suara itu terdengar lebih jelas, lebih tinggi volumenya. Dalam hati, Izaya berharap-harap Shizuo berlari melewatinya. Jangan sampai dia tahu. Jangan sampai dia menyadarinya.

Kini Shizuo sedang dalam jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter mendekatinya. Kadang Izaya merasa Shizuo sedang menatap dirinya. Oh, Tidak. Semoga itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Izaya melihat Shizuo menghentikan larinya. Dia berjalan melihat-lihat sekeliling, matanya menyelusuri kiri, kanan, dan atap-atap gedung, seperti berharap melihat tanda-tanda orang yang paling dibencinya.

Di pojok kiri depan dari pandangan Shizuo, tepat di samping sebuah bakery. Di sana Izaya mengucapkan kata berulang kali dalam hati, seperti mantra. Abaikan-abaikan-abaikan-abaikan-abaikan-abaikan-ab aikan-abaikan-abaikan-abaikan-abaikan-abaikan-kumo hon abaikan diriku yang disini!

Nafasnya nyaris berhenti sesaat, ketika mata kuning madu bartender itu mengabaikan sekitarnya dan memandang tepat kepadanya. Shizuo memperhatikannya seksama dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, lalu secara perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

Tidak...

Ini tidak mungkin...

Masa sih dia menyadarinya?

Mustahil!

Shizuo sudah berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang. Izaya memejamkan matanya, mukanya mulai memerah dan dia sudah tidak berharap lebih lagi. Salah satu ekspetasi Izaya adalah Shizuo mungkin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengejek penampilannya. Kemudian, rumor akan menyebar. Besoknya dia akan menonton berita tentang dirinya, semua kliennya akan tahu, Shiki-sama akan tahu, lalu... lalu.. dia akan bu—

"Maaf, Nona."

Izaya membelalakan matanya. Dia ngga salah dengar, kan? Barusan Shizuo memanggilnya 'Nona' ?

"Apakah kau melihat pemuda berambut hitam dan berjaket hitam _furry_?"

Izaya tersenyum kaku, sekaligus merasa sedikit lega.

"Di—disana." Jari telunjuknya agak sedikit gemetaran.

"Terima kasih."

Shizuo kembali berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Izaya, secara ngasal tentunya. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar Shizuo berdecak kesal. Begitu Shizuo sudah agak jauh darinya, kaki yang menopang tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Izaya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, dia merasa baru lolos dari sebuah bencana barusan.

Hei, tolong jangan berpikiran bahwa Izaya takut dengan Shizuo sampai-sampai berdiri saja ngga bisa. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah ketahuan oleh si monster itu. Ditekankan, dia tidak masalah! Tapi, jika ketahuan sedang memakai pakaian maid ini hanya membuat akhir hidupnya menjadi konyol. Benar-benar mati tidak elit. Tidak ada kerennya sama sekali.

Izaya bangkit berdiri. Lupakan tentang Monster satu itu, dia sudah lewat, jangan harap kembali menemui batang hidungnya lagi. Sekarang yang penting ia harus segera sampai di rumah Shinra secepat mungkin.

.

.

"Shinraaa! Shinraaa!" Izaya menggedor pintu rumah dokter ilegal itu dengan keras.

Tak lama, Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang yang berkata dari dalam rumah. "Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seseorang yang memakai baju dokter dan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya, Kishitani Shinra. Kini, Matanya obsidiannya tertegun melihat seseorang... maid?

"Shinra!" Izaya sudah setengah bahagia ketika Shinra membukakan pintu, berpikir akhirnya penderitaanya dengan pakaian konyol ini selesai.

"Ma—maaf anda siapa!?"

Izaya ingin _headbang_ ke dinding sekarang juga. "Ini aku Izaya!" sedikit kesal kenapa Shinra tidak bisa mengenalinya.

"Izaya?" Shinra memiringkan kepalanya, jemarinya mengelus dagunya. Dia memicingkan matanya, sama seperti Shizuo melihat dari atas kepala sampai ke bawah kaki.

Izaya merasa tidak nyaman diamati seperti itu, yah, biasanya dia yang mengobservasi manusianya, bukan diobservasi.

"Tidak mungkin kau Izaya."

Entah dia harus bahagia atau tidak dengan pernyataan indah sekaligus kejam dari Shinra. Indahnya, karena Shinra kemungkinan berpikir bahwa seorang Orihara Izaya memakai pakaian konyol seperti ini, apalagi di Ikebukuro. Kejamnya, karena sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Izaya mengenal Shinra dan Shinra tidak bisa mengenalinya? Yah, setidaknya dia sedikit merasa aneh, curiga atau apa gitu.

Celty menjulurkan kepala helmnya dari belakang Shinra. Penasaran dengan tamu aneh yang berpakaian maid. Dia mengeluarkan PDA-nya dan mengetik sesuatu.

[ Ada apa, Shinra? ]

"Nona ini mengaku sebagai Izaya, Celty." Jawab Shinra dengan tenang sebentar. Yah... hanya sebentar saja, Shinra mendadak membelalak, dia menatap bolak-balik antara Izaya dan Celty. Kedua tangan jemarinya bergetar, Shinra lalu menatap Celty dalam-dalam.

"Oh, Celty... jangan bilang kau cemburu? Tidak, Celty. Aku tidak sedang main mata dengan nona ini... cintaku hanya untukmu seorang, Celty! Meski Putri dari kerajaan manapun atau Dewi dari galaksi lain sekalipun datang menghandang cinta kita, aku tidak akan memalingkan pandanganku padamu!" Lagi-lagi Shinra mendramatisir kata-katanya bahkan ekspresinya yang keterlaluan mesum itu.

Shinra yang hendak memeluk Celty dengan cara menerjangnya, tapi Celty dengan sigap menahan muka kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Celty mengalihkan pandangannya dan menoleh ke Izaya, melihatnya dengan seksama.

[ Maaf, saya tidak tahu siapa anda. Tapi, sebaiknya jangan mengaku bahwa anda adalah Orihara Izaya. Dia orang yang sangat berbahaya, kau bisa mendapatkan masalah, Nona. ]

Izaya menatap kata per kata itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bahkan Celty sekalipun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang dimaksud. Mau _Headbang_ pun jadi terlalu sayang untuk dilakukan.

Celty mendorong kekasihnya yang masih meronta-ronta ingin memeluknya— masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Izaya terdiam sejenak sebelum menyadari bahwa dia telah ditendang keluar barusan (walau belum masuk sih).

"Hei! Aku Izaya yang asli!" Izaya kembali menggedor pintu rumah yang tak bersalah itu beberapa kali. "Mata kalian buta atau apa? Aku Orihara Izaya!"

"HEI!" Izaya melepas teriakan terakhir.

...

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Mereka menghiraukannya.

Sial.

Kalau begini, Sudah... tidak ada cara lain lagi selain menjalankan opsi kedua. Izaya mencoba berpikiran positif. Toh, bahkan Shizuo, Shinra dan Celty tidak menyadari bahwa dia adalah Orihara Izaya. Orang-orang yang sering ditemuinya gagal mengenalnya dan menghiraukannya. Harusnya sih, orang-orang di luar sana juga tidak mungkin tahu identitasnya.

Izaya menyeringai, dia dapat pulang kerumah tanpa ada masalah.

...

Benarkah?

.

.

* * *

**Tbc.**

**Author's note : Ciao xD Author ini belum selesai multichap satunya malah bikin cerita multichap lainnya xD /plak/ **

**Entah kenapa saya mau mengimbangi mood, soalnya saya belum terlalu sedih untuk menyelesaiin unforgettable :D /alah/ **

**Awalnya cerita ini mau dibikin Oneshot saja, tapi tidak jadi berhubung ide Author belum nembus ke endingnya. Mungkin ini akan jadi cerita multichap yang pendek. Maafkan Author jika ceritanya kurang lucu QvQ... akhir kata, silahkan jika ada yang mau review atau kritik xD**


End file.
